


Sitwell's Tactics

by StarkLoveStripes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkLoveStripes/pseuds/StarkLoveStripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitwell has rolled his eyes at Coulson's tactics because honestly... they were pathetic. So now, it's his turn to call the shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitwell's Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find the original post on tumblr. so i decided to make one... based on what i (very vaguely) remember...

"Oh come on. You threw sacks of flour at them. FLOUR!" Sitwell announced as he sat on one of the corner chairs in the breakfast counter. Coulson sat beside him and gave the other man a shrug.

"It's called a diversionary tactic, Sitwell" To which sitwell gave him an eyeroll.

"Please. You practically staged the whole thing." He glanced over to the blonde girl in the far corner of the counter and raised his hand. The girl walked over to the two men and flipped open a notebook and prepared to write down their order. "I'll have the breakfast platter and a coffee." Sitwell said to the girl with a smile.

"I'll just have coffee, thanks." The girl flipped her notebook close again and walked away. "What do you mean i staged the whole thing? There was a robbery. You expect me to just sit there and watch?"

"No. But you work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Diner robberies aren't your thing." The girl came back with their coffees and gave them both a smile before walking away again. Sitwell took a sip from his cup "You were showing off, Coulson. I'm sure you earned a point from Barton when he saw you take out that guy with the empty sack." He raised a brow. 

And so did Phil. A smirk tugging at his lips. "So what you're saying is, i staged the whole diner robbery to impress our specialist?"

Sit well took another swig. "Mmm. And to get into his pants. don't forget that part." A plate of french toast, eggs, and bacon landed in front of Sitwell "Thank you sweetie" He said to the girl before she left.

"You're crazy." Coulson said as he took a sip from his own cup.

"No, I'm not. You had a hundred men at your diposal and you chose to go in? Dude, even the trainees could have taken the whole thing down." He took a bite from his french toast and began shaking it at Phil "And you knew that Barton was headed to your location. That was a poorly planned tactic, Coulson. And you know it."

Phil rolled his eyes at him and immersed himself in his coffee.

Sitwell took his phone out. And began dialing. "Who are you calling?" Phil asked him. Sitwell scarfed a forkful of eggs and pointed to his mouth. mouthing the word 'eating', to which Phil scoffed. Sitwell swallowed the eggs just in time for the ringing to stop. "Hey, Barton. It's Sitwell." Phil reached for the phone but Jasper turned his head away from the other man just enough so that the phone is out of his reach. "Just thought i'd let you know that Phil wants to fuck you until you can't see straight." He hung up the phone. And Phil gave him a stare that was close to disbelief. 

Phil was about to grab ahold of his neck when the diner doors burst open. Clint was panting, and his shirt was riding up his stomach, his hair looked a mess. Basically he looked like he ran from the room he was assigned to in the Hotel next to the diner while trying to get his shirt on. His eyes landed on Coulson. "Sir?" He was breathing more slowly now - deep, but slower. "Do you have a minute?" Phil walked over to Clint but not without kicking Sitwell on the shin. And the archer along with his handler walked out of the diner.

Sitwell continued to eat his breakfast, enjoying the bacon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still laughing at the pun in the summary. Heh. 
> 
> Did you like it? Did you hate it? comment or curse. I appreciate it. :))
> 
> You can send me a prompt or whatever else on tumblr. I'm under the same name. :)


End file.
